


A Song of Agents and Officers

by antiherofix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cersei is just his sister, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, No Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, there's a mix of show and book canon here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiherofix/pseuds/antiherofix
Summary: Agent Jaime Lannister is used to the contempt of his peers now, but the sneers of a new Officer Brienne Tarth are annoying him more than he would like to admit. When a tragic accident sends his family into chaos he has to work against his soiled reputation to try and prove his own innocence along with that of what remains of his family. Jaime's preference for working alone will challenged as he discovers that in order to prove his innocence he will have to learn to see it in world again.





	1. Interrogations and Infatuations

**Author's Note:**

> So who is up for a Buddy Cop AU? This first chapter is mostly based off Catelyn's last chapter in ACoK, so anything you recognize is probably from there. I own nothing. This fic is unbetaed so all errors are mine and mine alone. Please be kind. I'm trying to get back into fic writing after several years due to how destroyed by season eight I was.

Jaime was restless. He had been sitting in this accursed fucking room for far too long. The gray, blank walls seemed to be pressing in on him from all sides. The fluorescent light fixture was flickering subtly, almost like a candle guttering in the wind. The artificial light was much harsher though. He supposed upon entering the room a person wouldn’t have noticed the flickering until they had been in there for over two hours like he had. He had noticed it upon entering the room, his training made him notice a vast amount of things that would escape the notice of civilians. Now the flickering light seemed to be a brutal stab to his skull every three seconds. 

 

“Can I at least get a glass of water and some pain killers? I wouldn’t mind something stronger if your intent is to keep me here for a few more hours, a glass of wine mayhaps.” He called out to no one in particular, his voice heavy with sarcasm.  

 

His eyes focused on the two way mirror to his left. He wasn’t sure if anyone was there looking right now, but someone would have heard him. Technically he could get up and walk out of the interrogation room if he wanted to. He wasn’t under arrest. He had been called and asked to come. He’d arrived fifteen minutes early, only to be sitting here well past his appointment time. 

 

He was irritated to say the least. He had requested to leave early from work to come here for this farce of a questioning. His boss, Agent Barristan Selmy, had understood well enough. Many agents in the elite organization called the Kingsguard had started off as street cops, himself and Agent Selmy included. They knew the protocol for things like this. 

 

Show up on time. Look presentable. Be patient. Don’t take the questions personally. Be honest. 

 

Not that many informants had followed that protocol in his days as a street cop, but he wasn’t most informants. 

 

Jaime hadn’t been a street cop for long though. He had spent barely one year on the streets of King's Landing before getting pulled to serve as an agent in the Kingsguard. The youngest ever to serve to date. 

 

He and his colleagues were sworn to defend the country from terrorism and any type of threat on a large scale. He had enjoyed being a cop, but he had come alive being in the Kingsguard. His white and gold badge had seemed to glow with the intensity of the sun and stars when Agent Arthur Dane had presented him with it. His name inscribed across the bottom in bold scroll work.  _ Agent Jaime Lannister.  _

 

He had always been diligent in shining his badge until it gleamed back in his early days of Agenthood, but that had all been before it happened. His dishonor. His shame. 

 

_ It’s been 14 years since then. How time flies.  _ He thought bitterly. 

 

The door swung open abruptly ending his musings about the beginning of his career. 

 

An officer entered the room, one he knew reasonably well. The woman who entered was Catelyn Tully.  _ Or Catelyn Stark now. _ He had crossed paths with her a few times over the years in the line of duty.  _ She’s married to the cold bastard Ned Stark.  _ Police Chief Ned Stark and himself never really got on. He thought the Kingsguard was overrated and routinely made getting security clearance a pain in the ass. Not to mention he thought Jaime’s continued inclusion in it soiled the honor of the entire organization. 

 

_ So much for obstructing justice.  _ He thought with dark humor. He felt his lips twitch upward in a smirk. Catelyn gave a kind of disapproving huff. He turned his eyes back to her, his smirk still firmly in place. Her long auburn hair was wound into a tight braid that hung like a rope down her back. Her face was stern as she contemplated him. 

 

“There’s no need to look so cross Officer Stark. I was just thinking of old times. Now that you’re here—“

 

“Agent Lannister I am here to ask  _ you  _ questions. Not the other way around.” She spoke in a voice that invited no room for him to express his opinions on the matter. 

 

So naturally Jaime expressed his opinion fully. 

 

“Oh Catelyn you look terrible. I must say. Or perhaps it’s just the light in here. The say artificial light washes people out. I’ve been staring at the damn flickering light for hours now, you might want to get that looked at by the way, so what has you coming to see me finally? It can’t have been to freshen up judging by the state of you.” 

 

“A man in your position should be more courteous with his words. I did not come here to be insulted.”  

 

“In my position? Am I under arrest then, is that the play? Perhaps I should be calling my lawyer, or better yet my superior agents at the Kingsguard? They’ll surely want to know that you come on some evidence that indicates myself as being involved in the accident that caused  the death of my sister's husband and children. My family.” His breath hitched the slightest bit on the last words, but he thought she hadn’t caught it. She was gazing at his body with such focus.  _ Trying to catch my lies in my body language more than my words. Unlucky for her she’s misread me so. If I make a slip, rare enough, it’s usually a slip of the tongue and not a slip of the foot.  _

 

“Or perhaps you’ve come to have your way with me, from the way you’re staring? Husband neglecting you is it?” He shot her a smug look while flipping his golden hair out of his eyes. 

 

“My husband would arrest you for that.” 

 

“Flirting with married women is not a crime.” 

 

“I am tired of this charade. I have questions for you regarding the death of your brother-in-law Robert Baratheon, and his children. On the night of--”

“Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. My nephews and niece. It would be good of you to not insult my kin by disregarding their names. They may be dead, but I am not.”  She seemed rather cowed by that before she continued on. 

 

“The night of the accident, where were you?” Jaime had to roll his eyes. They had been through all of this before. Back when the accident was fresh and raw. 

* * *

He had arrived on the scene after receiving a call from his boss that someone in his family had been in an accident in the Kingswood neighborhood just outside the city walls. Smoke was billowing from the charred remains of Robert’s huge yellow and black Jeep when he arrived. Though Jaime only knew that the car had been yellow from memory. The car was now a twisted heap of black metal. 

 

Cersei was screaming at the top of her lungs near the police line. Her normal well kempt appearance was in disarray. Her immaculately styled hair was pulled loose, a wild tangle framing her red furious face. 

 

He had had to wrestle Cersei away from trying to get to the smoking wreckage of the car as she raged and screamed that her children were in there. _My children. My children. My children._ She had roared from behind the caution tape. Her voice was slurred despite all her howling. _Drunk too, the gods damn you Cersei._ He loved his twin sister more than he could explain to people who actually knew her. She could be cruel and down right nasty when she wanted. She tended to get into her cups more than would be appropriate for a mother of three, but she loved the children more than she had ever loved Robert. Seeing her like this broke his heart. His heart broke all over again when the medics reported that the children had indeed been in the car with their father. 

 

She had let out a wail that Jaime was sure would ring in his ears until his dying day. The car had gone up in flames, becoming a metal pyre for the four people who had been inside it. 

* * *

 

“Catelyn, we’ve been through this before. You know I where I was or you wouldn’t have asked with that direct of a question. I’ve told about a hundred officers in a hundred different statements these past six months. I was on an assignment with the Kingsgaurd. Unfortunately your clearance is too low for me to say anything more.” Jaime spoke in a clipped tone. He was quite fed up with being told what to do by people who looked down on him.  _ As if I had something to do with the accident. Or murder.  _ Jaime was convinced it had been murder. He had told the officers so that night. Being closely related to the case though had prevented him from any type of professional involvement. 

 

_ Though it seems it has not prevented the blame being laid at my feet.  _

 

“If you will not speak to me freely I will obtain a court order Agent Lannister. It makes no matter to me, only your reputation. Though men like you soil the reputation of us all who serve the law.” She spat. Her voice did nothing to hide her contempt of him. 

 

He chuckled softly. “There are no men like me. There’s only me. So let’s not bother with the usual courtesies. The gods know mine have gone to rust waiting here for you to ask your new questions and I have some questions for you of my own.” 

 

“Persons of interest do not ask questions.” She snapped.  _ Ah so I am a person of interest. That was too easy. Though I suspect Cersei is in hotter water than I.  _

 

At that moment Jaime heard the door creak open and a second person slide into the room. Jaime’s eyes remained unmoved from Catelyn’s eyes. 

 

“Ah Catelyn it seems we--” 

 

“Officer Stark.” The new person interrupted. 

 

“Wha—“ he began to protest. His eyes slide over to the stranger. “Is that a woman?” 

 

Catelyn and the newcomer both bristled at his words.  _ A woman indeed.  _ Jaime decided to himself based on their reaction. The strange woman was definitely the largest woman he had ever seen. He was almost sure she would be the same height as himself, maybe even an inch or two taller. 

 

After the initial shock of her hulking frame he took in her face.  _ Poor girl. What a beastly face.  _ Jaime examine her broad, flat features. Her nose was crooked, as if it had been broken at least once, perhaps even twice. Her lips were rather large. It gave her face an unfortunate cartoonish effect. 

 

Her complexion was fair and covered in freckles. Large clusters of beige dots collected over expanses of skin that saw the sun the most. The overall effect made her skin look rather blotchy and uneven. 

 

“Where did you find this—“ he hesitated slightly, remembering that he was here to be questioned in a case that could determine his sister’s freedom. He substituted _ beast  _ for “-one Cat? She looks like she could break most criminals in half. Most of your officers as well I’d wager.” Jaime found himself unable to look away from the strange woman. The closer he looked at her the more there was to see. Her face, while lacking any kind of conventional beauty, was smooth and youthful looking. 

 

_ Good gods, she can't be older than twenty. A green giant, fresh out of the academy.  _

 

“She’s a truer officer than you.  _ Kingslayer. _ ”

 

There it was. 

  
“ _ Kingslayer?"  _ He spoke in a low, dangerous voice. 

That was it. He was done with their games now. 


	2. Contempt from All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime looses focus during his interrogation and gets to engage in some banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in updating this. Plotting out multichapter fics is not a strong suit of mine. Hope you enjoy!

_ Kingslayer.  _ It always came back to Areys Targaryen with people. 

 

“ _ King-slay-er.”  _ Jaime sounded it out slowly, giving himself time to consider his reactions. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s funny that a mob boss gets the title of King?  _ King  _ of the Underworld.  _ King  _ of Wildfire. And now that title falls on me? Did I slay a king or did a take a criminal off the streets, ladies?” His voice rang clear and confident through the holding cell. 

 

“You shot him point blank in the back of the head.” The giant woman spoke. While Catelyn’s tone was icy and clipped, her voice was passionate and filled with loathing.  

 

“So enraged on behalf of a dangerous madman. Tell me, if I had shot him between the eyes would you think better of me?” 

 

“You took away his right to a trial. The families of his victims will never get justice--” 

 

“Justice? What does  _ justice _ have to do with--”

 

“Everything!” 

 

“Have I offended you my lady? I can think of no wrongs I’ve done you personally for you to speak to me with such contempt.”

“You’ve harmed others. That’s enough.” Her eyes were big and blue and shining with fury.  _ Pretty eyes. _ Jaime thought to himself, slightly bemused. The gods weren’t so cruel after all. 

 

“We work in a dangerous line of business Miss--”

 

“Officer Tarth, Kingslay--” 

 

“Yes, yes. Officer Tarth, then you can extend the same courtesy and call me  _ Jaime.  _ Though Agent Lannister will suffice if you both are so intent on being so bloody formal.” Jaime said dismissing her protests with a wave of his hand as he continued speaking. “Harming others comes as part of our job in Law Enforcement. You must be very green to have not figured that out by now. Judging by your general ineptitude, you’ve harmed quite of few terrors to society. Tell me how many traffic tickets do you write a day--” 

 

“Shut your mouth, Kingslayer! I’m an officer and I don’t spend my days writing traffic tickets-”

 

“Well I can’t imagine you’d be good in a chase. Lumbering after criminals on the streets, smacking your head into the traffic signals, wench--” 

 

“Wench?! You vile--” 

 

“Enough.” The voice of Agent Barristan Selmy was dry as he entered the room. He did not look amused. 

 

“Agent Lannister, don’t antagonize the rookies.” He could see the giant’s face sour at Selmy’s words, despite the lack of contempt in them. “Cat, you may need to brush up on interrogation protocol with Officer Tarth here.” Selmy turned to the wench. “You can’t let suspects rattle you like that kid, or you’ll get taken to the cleaners in court every time. I’ve seen many a hard earned confession thrown out of a courtroom just because the judge saw something they didn’t like on the play back.” He peered over the rims of his glasses at her and gave her a knowing look. 

 

The wench had the good sense to look properly abashed. She was slowly turning red. The blush spread from her cheeks down her throat and up towards the roots of her hair. 

 

“Barristan what are you doing bursting into my interrogation rooms?” Catelyn said. Her tone was calm, though she looks like she would like nothing more than to slap a pair of cuffs on Selmy for interrupting. 

 

“Saving you some time and effort Cat. I have here an official order of diplomatic immunity for Agent Lannister, exonerating him from all accusations regarding the deaths of his brother-in-law, niece, and nephews.” Selmy slid the document on the table, the white folder was stamped with the Kingsguard crest and bore the official seal of Westeros. 

 

Catelyn picked it up. Her haughty stubbornness draining out of her like air leaking from a balloon. 

 

“Well, I suppose we’re done here then.” She gathered the folder off the table and left the room without so much as a backward glance. The wench looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it and followed her senior officer. 

 

When the door shut behind them with a soft click Selmy turned his attention back to Jaime. 

 

“Well don’t just sit there. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

Jaime stood twisting slightly to relieve the tension that had built up in his back after sitting for hours. 

 

“Sick of me missing work are you? Or testing out the role of knight in shining armor?”

 

“Cut the shit Lannister. You’re a damn good agent but your mouth may get the better of you one day.” His words were harsh but there was know real contempt in them. Jaime knew Selmy respected him, and despite himself grudgingly appreciated his snark. 

 

Jaime smiled as Selmy let out a huff of air as they left the interrogation room together. 

 

-

 

Jaime walked out of the King’s Landing Police Department and felt alive as the sunlight warmed his skin. After sitting the in dank holding room for what felt like a year, the sunlight and fresh air reinvigorated him as wine never could. His headache from the lights of the interrogation room was receding now. 

 

_ Artificial light can never compare to the light of the sun. It has the brightness but none of the warmth. Artificial light is too harsh.  _ He mused to himself. 

 

“Did they fucking drag you down here today too?” 

 

_ Speaking of harsh.  _ Jaime thought with mild amusement. He turned to see his twin sister, Cersei. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes completely. She was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, her hair billowing around her in the afternoon breeze.  

 

“They didn’t drag me, sister. I had an appointment.” 

 

She made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat that made her sound as if she were a cat being sick. She rolled her cigarette between her thumb and pointer finger. Jaime could see the sallow stains left on her fingertips from the recent chain smoking she’d taken up after the murder of her husband and children. Well, if smoking was her choice this time Jaime wouldn’t begrudge her that. He’d seen her do worse things. 

 

“A fucking appointment. How nice for you. They turned up at my penthouse and brought me down here.” She took a long drag on her cigarette, exhaling the smoke in a rush of acrid of gray fumes. 

 

“And you came?” He asked, slightly bemused. His sister was never one to submit to do something she didn’t want to do, no matter how wise the action might be. 

 

“Not by choice. We argued most of the morning about it. Only when that Stark bitch and her monster turned up with the threat of a warrant did I come down.” 

 

_ No wonder they were late in questioning me then, if it took them all morning to get Cersei down here.  _

 

“Cersei they’re the law.” He thought of the big officer.  _ Officer Tarth.  _ He bet the very sight of her would have roused Cersei’s ire. Cersei always put too much store in outside appearances. Look at what her husband was. An idiot football star with a handsome face and a hundred different mistresses. She hated their little brother for being a dwarf. She would be disagreeable with the giant officer on principal. “You shouldn’t be this difficult with them. It’s not good for your case.” Jaime said, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. 

 

Cersei heard the undercurrent in his words and attacked. She was a lioness and could smell the weakness that his tenderness for her left in him. 

 

“What does it fucking matter Jaime? What does it matter? I didn’t fucking do it. They can’t prove anything. That’s why the keep dragging me down here as a person of interest and not fucking arresting me. Instead the fucking pack of them are wasting their time coming after me instead of focusing on what actually happened. Someone murdered my family Jaime!” She was yelling now. He voice shrill and full of grief and rage. 

 

“They’ll get whoever did this Cersei. They will and then they’ll pay. You still have me. And Tyrion, you know he’s wor—“ 

 

“That demon monkey should be fucking here, not me. As far as I’m concerned he started this.” She spat back at him. She put her cigarette out on the side of the building instead of using the ashtray in the top of the garbage can she was standing next too. 

 

“You’ve got to be joking Cersei. You can seriously think that Tyrion had something to do with the explosion? You don’t think Tyrion could be capable of murder?” He asked her, brow furrowing. 

 

“He murdered my mother. Our mother. He started the murdering of my family thirty fucking years ago.” 

 

_ Ah. An old wound. An old argument.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Brienne soon, but we have to intro Cersei too!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love your feedback!


End file.
